Immortal Love
by Dj tj
Summary: The story goes down Akashas memory lane and the love between Aksha and Issa.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I am posting here. Hope you guys like it. Also the entire story is in Akashas pov.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or its characters, its owned by someone else.

…...

(Outside Alucard)

A huge roaring beast with many tentacles was destroying every thing in its path. The creature was known as Alucard. Only three people were standing against it. Tsukune Aono, Akashiya Moka and Issa shuzen were fighting to stop it. The newly awakened Shinsos Moka and Tsukune were trying to destroy it while Moka's father Issa created a barrier to immobilize it. Moka flicked her silver hair and looked at her love Tsukune. They both shared a look and launched a super kick at alucards head.

The beast fell backwards. The whole place filed with flying dust and its grunting noise. They saw a hole opened in its body. Every thing came to a halt when they looked inside it. There was something which looked a statue of a women and it had pink hair.

…

(Inside Alucard)

I wake up hearing a voice calling my name. It feels like I woke from a very long sleep. Its pitch black everywhere I can see. Where am I and why is it so dark?

Suddenly my memories started to come back. I remember fighting with Akuha, afterward sacrificing my self to protect my precious daughter and my family. So now I am inside Alucard where I shall live for eternity. How my heart longs for seeing my loved ones.

Again the voice from before reaches my ear. This time it feels like Moka is calling me. It sounds so near, like I can touch her. I dismiss it as a mother's desperate emotion. The voice is getting even louder.

Now I can also hear another voice. It's dark and powerful. I can never forget this voice. But he will never call me like that. I think he is happier without me around him. Now he can go to any woman he likes without any hesitations. I am sure he is using his devilish grin to seduce women. I want to wipe that smirk from his face so much.

Why did I fall in love with such a man?

…...

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot my password it took me a while to find it again. So here comes the new chapter.

…..

(100 years ago)

I and my fellow dark lords had just defeated Alucard and every one was enjoying a peaceful time. I returned to my father's castle. After a while my family started to egg me on about finding a mate. My brothers wanted to get rid of me in a hurry. They saw me as a threat against their goals to get fathers throne. I was always father's favorite. That's why before leaving this world he gave me his Shinso blood. He wanted me to protect others with it. I never wanted the castle and the vast property with it. So I decided to let them have their way.

A lot of proposals came for the daughter of the great noble house of Bloodriver. My brothers dismissed them all except for one, the proposal from the hose of Shuzen. My brothers informed me that we would depart for castle Shuzen the next day and meet with the young lord of the house.

When night fell, I was sitting in room my waiting for the next day. Then I heard a knock at my door. I said "come in". Then I saw Ankei my personal maid come through the door. She was my only companion in that lonely palace. She looked very agitated. I asked her what the matter was. At first she was hesitant to say any thing. Then she looked at me and said "please say no to the proposal". At first I was shocked at this out burst then I calmed my self and asked "Ankei what's gotten into you, you know were going to meet them tomorrow. Why are you saying this now?"

"You don't any thing about him mistress; your brothers are giving your hand to him because they are afraid of him"-she said in a whisper like voice. I was stunned by what she just told me. I said "What are you saying, my brothers come from the Bloodriver family they will never be afraid of a mere noble family."

Ankei surprised me when she said "They are not afraid of the Shuzen family they are afraid of its young prince Issa Shuzen."

She looked terrified while uttering his name.

I told her to explain herself. She took a deep breath and said "No one clearly knows anything about him. He is a mystery to every one. I heard that he is half human. One day he just appeared in Shuzen palace and claimed his right as the head of the house. All those who opposed him he viciously killed them all until no one stood against him."

She looked at me curiously if I had digested what she said. I nodded and she started again "He is the most cold hearted of them all. He didn't differentiate between family members nor in did he care about young and old, all opposing him shared the same fate. He took control over the half the underworld in just a year. Nobody dares look at him directly. He is fierce and cruel. They also say his eyes are the darkest shade of red which only shows death.

I even heard that he plays with the heart of women. He uses them and disposes them without a seconds thought."

The she looked at me compassionately and said "Mistress you can never be happy with a man like that. Please, do something to stop this and refrain from going to his place tomorrow."

I was touched by her concern for me. She showed me the compassion my family never showed me. But I told her I could take care of myself and because we were also from a noble family we can't refuse a direct invitation from another noble house.

She was still much tensed. I told her to shrug it off and go to sleep. She bowed her head and did as she was told.

I thought he just wanted to marry me for status. I said to myself "If he thinks he can use me as he likes and I will fear him, then I will surely show him his place."

Although my head was filled with angry thoughts against him, I wanted to see the man who made my brothers tremble in fear. I fell asleep while thinking about the upcoming day.

…

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the long delay. Kinda went under a coma. My pc died on me twice in one month. So I had a very disturbing relationship with my pc. I seriously thought of throwing the pc in the sea. But finally everything worked out.

...

The next morning I woke up hearing Ankei calling me. Well I really didn't need her to go through the trouble; actually I couldn't sleep at all night. I was anxious to meet the lord of the Shuzen household. As things were going I would have to show him his place very soon. Being a vampire the aspect of meeting a strong opponent after so long was such a thrilling feeling.

I prepared my self for the meeting and went to the hall room to meet my brothers. The huge hall room was nearly empty except my two eldest brothers Kiyo and Mibu. They were discussing something but stopped immediately after I reached them.

Kiyo was our eldest brother he was very tall and very pale but he had a commanding air to him. Mibu was of medium height and looked very easy going but he was the most arrogant among my other brothers and sisters.

We exchanged greetings. Kiyo and Mibu were still silently thinking about something, it was probably what they talking before. Finally Kiyo broke the silence. "Akasha are you ready. We have to depart now."

"Yes. Brother I am ready."

"Then let's get started. Mibu get ready you are also going with us."

Mibu started to grumble and said "why do I have to go. You can handle every thing on your own."

"Stop whining, you are coming with us. It will do you good to not irritate your brother."

Mibu reluctantly agreed. We got on our carriage and started for the Shuzen castle.

...

Kiyo was sitting next to me and Mibu sat on the opposite side facing us. Both of them were silent. The carriage was going very fast. I kept looking outside the window. There were green trees every where. I saw many people running about their work. By evening we reached near the Shuzen castle grounds. The environment around the palace was dull and heavy. Everything had a mourning look to it. In stead of green there were grey lifeless trees. There wasn't a single life form to be seen anywhere. Kiyo caught the questioning look in my eyes and answered for me.

"This place wasn't always deserted like this. It was surrounded many noble houses. But they all fled once the new Shuzen lord took control."

I said "Surely brother all the noble Ayashis won't be afraid of a new vampire lord? And from what I hear he is very young. He is practically a fledgling."

"He may be young but he is as talented as they come. Not only did he seized control of his household but also took control of half the yokai clans in this region."

Mibu also gave his input. "He works with secrecy and uses fear as his weapon." His voice showed he was impressed by this guy and it was first time I saw Mibu acknowledge someone.

...

Our carriage reached the castle gate. The gates opened to reveal a big white house. It wasn't as lavished as the Bloodriver palace but it had a solemn look to it. The house was surrounded by big green trees. The outside and inside were completely different. It looked the place suddenly came alive.

We got of the carriage and were greeted by three men. The man at the middle came forward. Giving a curt nod he addressed us. "It is of great honor that we have the members of the great Bloodriver family in our humble house. I hope your journey was pleasant." This man was fairly tall had short blond hair. He had a scar under his left eye. Overall he was a scary looking fellow.

As the eldest among us Kiyo answered his greetings.

"Now if you all would follow me, our lord is waiting for you arrival." Saying this man started leading the way and we started to follow him.

Other than us the place looked pretty empty. I had a nagging felling in my head that we soon be ambushed. But nothing happened and soon afterwards we reached the big hall room of the house. The room was surrounded by many vampires. They all had a stern look on their faces. And at the far corner of the room a shadowy figure was looking outside the window. Hearing our approach he looked back at us.

And for the first time I saw the smug smile I would never forget in my life.

...…

Please review . It is the life force for us writers. It can bring a dead pc from its comma.


End file.
